


Cut Short

by Psychopomp_Demise_Leor



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drowning, Gen, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, THWIsNotCanon, The salt of the Hidden World, hurt and no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-15 02:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopomp_Demise_Leor/pseuds/Psychopomp_Demise_Leor
Summary: It was not a war, a faster enemy, or the shot of a dragon, but a simple mistake that ended up everything.





	Cut Short

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: How to train your Dragon doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Sorry if this is difficult to read, I still learning English and I don't have a beta reader.

This was only supposed to be shortcut, Hiccup knows better than walk on frozen rivers, but he liked to be out in the winter as much as everybody else (aka nobody) and it was the fastest way to get to the other side of the now growing village, and it wasn’t that big of a distance anyways. 

Sadly, none of that determinates how thick is the ice, and on that day wasn’t very much. 

When Hiccup hears the crack, he only has enough time to look down before it actually breaks, submerging him in an instant where the chill of the wind quickly the sensations of needles around the body. 

On the shock the Chief opens his mouth and inhales the water, the cold of it contrasts with the burn inside his lungs filled with the unwelcoming liquid, his head being clouded by pain and fear while his clothes quickly damped and becoming useless, not shielding him from the cold anymore and shaking from his very core. 

“_No this, not again!_” He cannot help to think, remembering all those times he has been swallowed whole by a body of water, and how close to death he has been. The only difference now, is that nobody was here to save him. Not even Toothless.

He tries his best to move forward, and yet it only looks like is doing the opposite; the movements are clumsy and his prosthetic feels like an anchor, in the panic he inhales more what ends more water inside him and the fewer bubbles of air going to the surface, without Hiccup even close to it. 

His arms and legs start feeling numb, the gelid sensation is started to go across his very whole, with the exception of the scorch in his chest that doesn’t go away, burning inside him while the sharp sensation of cold takes away his extremities and makes him more and more incapable of moving. 

The only thing that can act now is his mind, and that is fading away quickly too. 

There were no dragons around, not friends or lover who looks after him, they were all safe in the village doing their own jobs, probably wouldn’t wait for the Chief back for another couple of hours; by that time, it would be too late.

The numbness was extending to his head too, and if he wasn’t feeling so suddenly tired, he could cry.

“_This is really how it ends?_” No big war, no enemy who was fast enough, or a shot of fire for a creature who refused to listen; just a little mistake that cut his life short for once and for all. 

Instead of memories, what he sees before his death are the face of his love ones “_Mom, dad, Zephyr, Nuffink, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout_” two are the ones who stick more, who feels even wounded about the idea of not seeing them again “_Astrid, Toothless-_”

He thought he had enough time, one to do it all.

Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> ...fuck I'm trying, I swear I'm trying to be back at writing but nothing feels right anymore dammit!  
Eh, the discord where I have some prompts for this month and I wanted to be part of the fun, sadly this was the only idea it came to mind, besides since the Hidden World I have some hate for the characters, especially Hiccup and Toothless, so this was somehow enjoyable.  
As it is obvious, I'm really bad at making descriptions, I could had to make longer the emotional whump aspect but honestly, I was thinking "drowning is fairly quickly, and he is in a lot of pain, so having a monologue would be a little stupid now" so I keep it short.  
I really wanted this to be a drabble and hey, it exactly 500 words, so that is a little win out of this mess.  
I doubt anybody read this, sooooo I really need to go back on track and make my ships come true, especially the ones nobody had written before.  
See ya.


End file.
